ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! vs. Godzilla
OK K.O.! vs. Godzilla 'is an upcoming 2022 Crossover based on between ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and Godzilla. Summary When '''K.O. woke up just like everyday then suddenly a big monster show up, Not any monster but the big G Himself! GODZILLA!. '''Will KO And his friends defeat Godzilla? Find Out! Plot K.O. wakes up in the morning and goes to go take a shower, brush his teeth and change clothes, jump on his mother's car and goes to work at the bodega. A strip mall by heroes for heroes. K.O. greets his two pals Rad and Enid. His two best friends, he ask radicles and enid. Rad just looking stuff on internet while Enid is bored cause its just a typical day such as resupple, doing register and fighting boxmore. rents and repeat. then all of the sudden a stomp noise. Rad, Enid & K.O. Hear it When Rad ask what that noise?, An alarm alert bodega employee, This means another fighting at the boxmore. K.O., Enid and Radicles go outside and fight Darrell who just show up and always screwing out the plaza. When K.O. and his friends almost defeat Darrell, out of nowhere came a mysterious gigantic foot, crushing darrell into pieces. Rad got scare thinking that was Chameleon Sr. But realized it wasn't chameleon it was mighty monster who is known to be the king of the monsters, '''GODZILLA! with his mighty roar, K.O., Enid, and Radicles freakout and chase by the big g himself. The 3 trio entered the city by driving, and Godzilla wrecks downtown hero and villains world, they can't understand why he was chasing them, they hid and watch as Godzilla is destroying every city in Hero and Villain world, The P.O.I.N.T. tried to stop him by shooting at him, but his flames destroy every tank that they work for. Godzilla suddenly spots K.O., Enid, and Radicles as He chases them once again, now K.O. and his Friend are now trapped on the wall and Godzilla is in front of them getting ready to crush them, but he stopped all of the sudden, they discover that he's not doing anything, then K.O. saw it, he got a splinter on his foot, he realize that Godzilla wants their help by taking it off, as they take it off, Godzilla walks away thanking them for their help. K.O. and his Friends think that was it and go back to Bodega. At boxmore Lord Boxman laugh at the news that Godzilla has destroyed the city, but finds out he becomes a new lief as K.O. and his Friends help him out, this make him furious. then he gets the book and read all about giant monsters, all of them are friendly, but there's one monster who is very evil than Lord Boxman, and that name is King Ghidorah, so he attempts to call him on the phone for a favor. Meanwhile back at the bodega, K.O. and his Friends are working at the bodega, K.O. is thinking about Godzilla if he's good or evil. Suddenly a lighting strikes the bodega, they go outside to see what makes that lighting strike that bad. They feared that they discovered the three-headed monster by the name of King Ghidorah, Godzilla's arch-nemesis! K.O. and the Others freak out that this monster is way worse than Godzilla, so K.O. goes to Plazamo as the bodega transforms into it. This is the fierce battle between Plazamo and King Ghidorah, Plazamo tries to defeat him, but the three headed beast knock it out as K.O. falls unconscious. As King Ghidorah attempts to kill them both, a blue fire beam at King Ghidorah as the monstrous villains falls into the ground. K.O. gets up and finds out it was the King of the Monsters who's non other than Godzilla! Enid and Radicles are surprised that he has saved K.O. from being killed. Godzilla battles King Ghidorah in a furious fight, Plazamo gets up and wants to help as he jumps on to King Ghidorah as he flies around, Plazamo tries to hold on to him, but falls into the ground, and King Ghidorah strikes at both Plazamo and Godzilla, Godzilla helps Plazamo getting up and defends his friend as he fires at King Ghidorah and the monstrous villains falls into the ground. Godzilla crushes one of the three heads and pulls one out, Godzilla has finally finish him off. Lord Boxman was in shock with horror as King Ghidorah was defeated and gets pissed, then Godzilla decides to destory Boxmore by beaming at it, destorying it, as Lord Boxman and his Children ran away from the King of the Monsters. Godzilla bids K.O. and his friends a farewell as he and the others wave goodbye as Godzilla walked towards the sunset. Cast *Stephanie Nadolny - KO *Ashly Burch – Enid, Plazamo *Ian Jones-Quartey – Radicles, Darrell *David Herman – Mr. Gar *Kate Flannery – Carol *Jim Cummings – Lord Boxman *Kari Wahlgren – Shannon *Robbie Daymond – Raymond *Melissa Fahn – Dendy *Himself - Godzilla *Himself - King Ghidorah Trivia *The Special Is a first episode that based on film rather then television *some scene are reference to old godzilla films Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Godzilla Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:2022 Category:2022 Films Category:2022 films